Mannequin
by SakuraLilies
Summary: “I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me.” She was always tortured by them and could never fit in with them and decided to change for the better. If only she were real in his eyes. But to a man as beautiful as Naruto Uzumaki, she would just be a


"_I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me." She was always tortured by them and could never fit in with them and decided to change for the better. If only she were real in his eyes. But to a man as beautiful as Naruto Uzumaki, she would just be a mannequin._

……………...

**Mannequin**

………………

**A Doll that Can't be put back Together**

…

"I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me."

Fourteen year old, dirt stained Hinata stood before a small group of boys around the same age as her. Her lavender eyes colored in determination as she peered up to the boys, her hands becoming fists in the pockets of her jumper.

"You can't do that, you're a girl!"

"I am not a girl; I'm a guy just like you Kiba."

"You couldn't be a girl Hinata, you're way too skinny." Kiba leaned in to be at eye level wit her, his index finger crawling up to poke her forehead. She swatted him away, her brows drawn together in frustration. They had already made her play football and paintball guns with them, how much more would it take before she'll be accepted by them?

Blisters snaked along her sweaty palms as she yanked Inuzuka Kiba forward by the collar of his shirt, her eyes narrowing as she drew him in close to her face.

"I'll swallow a spider whole, dare me."

"I don't believe you, what do you think Uzumaki?"

All eyes averted to the young blond tugging gently at the dark locks of Uchiha Sasuke, his blue eyes lifeless as they glanced over to Hinata. Heat rose up the nape of her neck, spilling out over her cheeks as his scowl deepened. He rested his elbow against his bent knees, his hand cupping the side of his jaw. Her eyes widened slightly, noting that his fingernails were painted black.

The color of his soul.

"She wants to be a guy, treat her like one Kiba-san."

"You guys are pitiful, taking orders from a boy shorter than you all." She released Kiba, swiping at the dripping smudge on her cheek with her thumb, noticing that it was indeed her own blood. When had he snuck one on her?

Her eyes darkened, trailing behind the dark liquid as it dribbled from her fingertips and onto the pavement, making a dark splat against the stainless sidewalk. They weren't planning to make her one of the guys; they were just finding easier obstacles than to just kill her head on.

"You're the one that's pitiful Hin-at-a-chan, wanting to become one of us when you can't even fit into a group of your own."

Hinata's gazed traveled over the thick crowd of boys from her school, her gaze flickering in relief upon seeing Rock Lee. She knew that regardless of what the others may have done to her, he would never do those things to her unless it was against his free will.

"This girl is too troublesome, why do we even bother with her? She'll only slow down the progress that we made to keep our images." Shikamaru stood off to the side along with Chouji, his hands behind his head as he waited for them to decide on whether or not they were going to punish Hinata for her crude behavior.

He hadn't intentionally wanted to hurt her but when she said that she could do anything better than a lazy-ass, bum like him, it triggered something deep within his core, making him hot all over and not as easily patient with his temper. His dark eyes lifted upon seeing a flicker of movement from down the road, watching as a few girls flounced down the flight of stairs leading to their front door.

"Naruto-san finds this girl interesting; you know how he is when he sees something he's interested in. There's no leaving it alone until its broken."

"I understand how Uzumaki-san picks his toys but she's too much of a bother to be around."

"Damn it shut up Nara, Akimichi. You aren't permitted to speak unless Naruto gives you permission to do so." Kiba quieted them both, spinning back to Hinata with a mischievous glint illuminating his slit eyes as he approached her. She stood her ground, her grasp on the sides of her jumper tightening as his step faltered before her, his breath light over her forehead.

His ungula nails cascaded down her exposed flesh, his smirk becoming more apparent as he lightly biffed her below her chin, surprising her as she suddenly chocked. Her slender fingers enfolded her lithe neck as she tried to regain her composure. She hadn't wanted to seem like someone that couldn't hold her own.

She refused to be their puppet. Were they expecting her to spend her whole summer being their play thing?

"Can you take a punch?"

"What?"

Her eyes wavered then widened, her hands covering her under-developed breasts as she tried to steady her racing heart. Had he really wanted to hit her? All of them? She had known for a fact that if one of them found it interesting, they were all in on it. Except for Rock Lee and Naruto, of course.

Her eyes snapped shut as she grasped her jumper, sweat trickling down her dirty face as she trembled. If she had known they were going to go this far she wouldn't have said that she wanted to be one of them.

"I want to hit you just to see if you'll cry."

"N...No, No!"

"No? I don't think you have a say in the matter, considering you put this on yourself."

"Wait Kiba-san, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Rock Lee stood out from the crowd in his green spandex, his round dark eyes pleading with Kiba to stop what he was currently thinking. Sasuke stood from crouching by Naruto, scoffing as his fingers curled into fists, ready to strike her at any given moment.

For three days she had done nothing more than follow them around, talking excessively and showering them, mainly him, with a bad vibe.

"Will we all get to participate in this Naruto?" Gaara's hooded eyes diverted from Hinata over to Naruto, his blood boiling in rage with her existence as his fingers dug into his flesh. Hinata watched the exchange, silently hoping that he would deny them of their fun.

Her fingers probed the holes of her tattered jumper where they had openly hit her with pellet guns, her brows kissing her hairline as she awaited her punishment.

"Do as you wish."

His fingers curled around his chin as he sat against the curb, his cobalt eyes trained on her as his minions serried around her. His mouth was set into a thin line, one side of his mouth turning up slightly as he saw tears filling her eyes.

She curled into a fetus position as the first strike made contact with her flesh, sending searing white pain through her veins as her knees buckled. Then the second, and then the next, before long the blows merging into one, all the boys hitting her simultaneously.

Over the thrusts of fists she could see a spider creeping over the sidewalk. She hadn't even reacted as her knees collapsed, her arms thrown over her head as the strikes became more ruthless.

She wanted to be one of the girls, pretty in pink with their frilly dresses and pearls.

Not an overbearing male that wanted nothing more than cuts and scars to prove how manly they are.

"Alright Kiba, you've had your fun."

"But she isn't crying Naruto."

"It doesn't matter."

Naruto rose, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strode off in the other direction from the crowd. "Wait Naruto, what about Hyuga?"

"Leave her, she'll get up eventually."

The crowd of young boys dispersed, leaving Hinata still crouched against the ground with her bruised arms above her head. Naruto's feet halted before her, his loaming gaze dark as he bent, his fingers curling into her dark locks.

A sunflower wilting into the cracks of the cement from which it grew.

A toy that couldn't be put back together. A bunch of broken parts where he couldn't find her heart.

His touch warmed her but before she could lift her head, the warmth was gone, leaving her insides frozen over. Her lower lip quivered as she curled up against the rough surface of the road, finding comfort only when she was like this.

She wanted to be a girl.

Somehow she found the strength to walk, wobbling down the cracked road to her home, leaving her shoes at the door as she stumbled inside.

That was the last time she had seen them over the whole summer. The last time she saw Naruto and Kiba.

…….

Summer eventually ended with her aging to the tender age of fifteen, bandages tattooing her bruised face from the pain she endured to be accepted. Over the short period of time after Naruto's followers fatally marked her, she decided it was time for a change.

Switching her cargo shorts for frilly skirts, exchanging her muddy sneakers for ballet shoes, sports magazines for fashion magazines, Hinata had even begun to shave her legs.

"The next train to Konohagakure High School will be arriving shortly. Please step away from the tunnel."

Hinata clutched her school bag close to her side as her other hand pressed her uniformed skirt down. She hadn't wanted it to fly up and expose what kind of underwear she had chose this morning when the train zoomed by. This was going to be the first day back to school as a woman.

No longer was she a boy, dressing in tattered uniformed skirts and even frowned upon by boys.

Sure she had band-aids over each cheek and even her forehead but she at least had the decency to comb and fix her hair. She had even received a few glances from opposing men and women as she passed some so bold enough to ask her name.

That counted for something, didn't it?

A sudden stream of air blew through the crowded terminal, ruffling other patron's hair as the train rushed by. She searched the large crowd spilling into the open train doors, noting some of the boys in uniforms consisting of a crisp white shirt, tie, a green blazer and dark slack were from her school.

She was one of the few females that attended Konohagakure since they became a co-ed school, the male party still dominating.

She stepped onto the train one foot at a time, silently cursing herself as she inspected the three boys from her school sitting on the first three seats of the train. She didn't want them to notice her but there was no room to move around freely.

Her hand grasped the pole to steady her weight as the train began its slow pace, her back facing the three boys.

"What do you mean they're transferring you Naruto?"

"It means that I'll be going to an all-boys school to receive better learning skills."

Hinata stiffened, recognizing the male voices as of her summer torturers. Her clasp on her bag tightened as she listened in on the rest of their conversation.

"They can't transfer you to that other school! It'll take at least two train rides and one bus ticket to just visit."

"I know but the Tsunade-sama thinks it's in my best interest Kiba."

"Hn, either way you'll be receiving the same learning abilities there that you are learning here." Sasuke glanced up, his dark eyes taking in the woman's slender legs before him, not aware that the woman was Hinata. Kiba seemed to catch onto his stare, diverting his own gaze in the same direction.

His cheeks reddened, his slit eyes lingering along her curved thighs, daring to peek up her skirt. "Don't." Was Naruto's only request, his eyes shutting as his dark colored nails tapped over his crossed arms.

Kiba drew himself back against the plastic seat, his lips forming a pout as he crossed his own arms over his chest. The corners of his mouth slightly upturned as his eyes suddenly brightened.

"It's alright if I hit on her Naruto, seems like you don't have an interest in her?"

"Do as you wish."

He rose from his seat excitedly, his hand reaching out to grasp the same pole Hinata was holding onto as he leaned in casually over her. She jolted, feeling his lips prickling her ear.

"I see you are wearing Konohagakure's uniform. I've never see you there before."

"I'm sure you have."

"Nah, I would notice someone as cute as you."

"Please don't say such things here." Her ears were flushed, her back pressed to his muscled chest as she trained to keep her eyes forward.

"Then when? Could I at least know your name?"

Before she could decline him softly, the announcer broadcasted that the stop for Konohagakure High School was the next stop. She sighed in relief as he backed away, her grip on the pole loosening.

"I assume you didn't get her name"

"Shut up Sasuke! I didn't see you up there!"

"Hn, I was thinking about going on a Gouken, what about you two?" Naruto was silent, his chin resting in his open palm as he watched Hinata from the corner of his eye. Kiba nodded his head eagerly, his hands firmly against his knees as he turned towards Hinata once more.

"Hey cute girl, do you want to go on a Gouken with us?"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, flushing upon the three pair of eyes watching her patiently. Her lips twitched in embarrassment as her eyes focused on Naruto who was watching her with blank eyes. It felt like he was drawing her soul forward with his dark eyes.

He suddenly smiled.

"Yeah Kiba-san, she's kawaii!"

She was at a lost for words, her pupil-less eyes tracing the smile touching his lips in utter amazement. Was this really the soul-stealing demon that only thought of her as a mannequin?

Was this the real Naruto-sempai?

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon, all you have to say is yes and invite two of your other cute friends."

"You're frightening her Kiba." Sasuke spoke, his cheeks tinting a pink color as he glared at Kiba. Hinata was still watching Naruto carefully, noting that his smile was becoming more of a smirk as his blue eyes brightened.

He thrived off of others pains.

Feasted on their fears.

"I just want her to come."

"I wouldn't want to go either if a guy with vampire teeth asked me." Kiba smile abruptly vanished at Naruto's snide remark, his fangs sinking into his lower lip in anger as a brow rose.

"I'll go."

"You'll go?" Hinata held her fist to her chest firmly, nodding as a smile graced her features. Her first date, with the people who tortured her.

She would no longer be their puppet.

Rather, the interest of their ring leader, Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
